Talk:Administrator Discussions
This page is for Administrators to discuss ideas for the wiki. Character pages I'm thinking we should not have entire character pages, and instead, just have a Main Characters page and a Minor Characters page. What do you guys think? I think if we had pages for all the charactes, this wiki might end up like the Victorious Wiki. Character pages should suffice for explaining the characters involved in the wiki. We can also describe on the character category pages. Cc71Talk 21:55, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I totally agree. --K R 17 21:58, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Nwachukwu4 Agreed CC Featured Ships Should we have a Featured Major Ship, a Featured Minor Ship, and a Featured Real-Life Ship? Cc71Talk 23:24, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes! K R 17 23:25, January 15, 2012 (UTC) : Alright, cool :) What do the rest of you think? Cc71Talk 00:23, January 16, 2012 (UTC) : You ready know I think that's a great idea! But maybe 2 of each? (: : WARNING I'M CRAZY... BUT AWESOME (:! : I put up two for major pairings, 1 minor, and 1 real-life, just because over half the month is over. We can start doing 2 each next month. I am making a separate blog now. Cc71Talk 00:56, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Minor Minor Pairings Page Hey, I thought it'd be cool if we had a page like [http://victorious.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Minithepeanut/Minor_Minor_Pairings this] for "Minor Minor Pairings," aka the random pairings that don't really count as pairings but are still fun. Please check out the blog and tell me what you'd think. --Cc71Talk 00:58, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! We should add it on here! (: WARNING I'M CRAZY... BUT AWESOME (:! :How bout the rest of you? Do you guys want to do this? Cc71Talk 19:35, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Community Messages What should we say on the Community Messages page? K R 17 01:27, January 19, 2012 (UTC) : Hmm, I guess we could give a welcome message, & link the policies page, the design-a-background contest, and the poll blog for featured articles. Cc71Talk 01:50, January 19, 2012 (UTC) : That is a great idea! Here is what I have for the Big Time Rush Wiki: http://bigtimerush.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity : K R 17 02:25, January 19, 2012 (UTC) :: That looks pretty good. I edited the community messages. Tell me what you think of it! :: Cc71Talk 05:16, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Valentine's Day Blog Hey! Check out my new ''Valentine's Day Blog Thanks (: WARNING I'M CRAZY... BUT AWESOME (:! I did :) Cc71Talk 05:27, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks (: WARNING I'M CRAZY... BUT AWESOME (:! Design a background contest prizes? Should we give the winner a reward of some sort as an incentive? Like rollback rights or a featured article on the home page or something? Cc71Talk 05:27, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Another idea is that like we could make them our Featured User on our homepage. Or we could also like have a 1st, 2nd, and a 3rd place winner maybe and they all get rewards for all of their efforts? I really like your ideas to! WARNING I'M CRAZY... BUT AWESOME (:! Crazy101Wiki : Yeah, featured user was what I was talking about. Awesome! Cc71Talk 04:10, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Talk:Administrator's Noticeboard page Can I chage it to say "Administrators will be checking this page every day"? because I will be checking every day. K R 17 01:06, January 20, 2012 (UTC) : Go ahead! I will be too. Cc71Talk 04:06, January 20, 2012 (UTC) : I changed it : K R 17 04:11, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Ships of The Month If a poll is ever tied for Ships of The Month, do you think we just pick which one wins between the tied Ships or what do you think with should do? Hi, My Name's CRAZY101WIKI... What's Yours? : Ummm... lol Maybe we could feature both? I don't know.. xD Speaking of which, only 2 people have voted for Real-Life Pairing and Minor Ships and one of those is me. Did all of you guys vote? : Cc71Talk 19:34, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes I voted. K R 17 19:36, January 22, 2012 (UTC) I voted for Minor Ships. I'll vote for Real-Life Pairing right now. Hi, My Name's CRAZY101WIKI... What's Yours? :Cool thanks :) We need BadeForever and Nwachukwu4 to vote. :[[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here 23:06, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Secret Valentines Okay, I know I've made a Blog about this, but I think all of us Admins should discuss this since Valentine's Day is coming up. I thought maybe we could have the Admins give everyone who wants to be involed Secret Valentines, and we do have enough users to do that, it just depends. The other idea is that 2 Admins give out the Secret Valentines and the rest of the Admins get and give Secret Valentines also. Thanks! WARNING I'M CRAZY... BUT AWESOME (:! :Great idea!! :] I think it'd be cool if we got more people to participate! :[[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here 08:33, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Message Boards Should we have a voting to decide whether the Message Boards stay or not? 'I know way to many people here right now that I didn't know last year.' 14:58, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism on this wiki This Annon vandalized this wiki and the Big Time Rush Wiki please help! Also check your profile page beacuse they replaced mine with "admins are idots" or something like that. I blocked them for a 100 years. 'I know way to many people here right now that I didn't know last year.' 21:08, January 30, 2012 (UTC) This is where there from: http://ip-reports.org/66.87.93.0/ 'I know way to many people here right now that I didn't know last year.' 21:12, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I just had to delete one of their comments. It was Ship Warring. WARNING I'M CRAZY... BUT AWESOME (:! 21:23, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Yep they did that too. 'I know way to many people here right now that I didn't know last year.' 21:24, January 30, 2012 (UTC) This is what I blocked them for: Vandalizing many pages on this wiki, Removing content from pages, profanity, ship warning, calling admins names, trolling. 'I know way to many people here right now that I didn't know last year.' 21:25, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much for Blocking them. I wonder why they would do that. WARNING I'M CRAZY... BUT AWESOME (:! 21:32, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea why thry would they would do that and they also did the same thing to the Big Time Rush wiki. 'I know way to many people here right now that I didn't know last year.' 21:34, January 30, 2012 (UTC) I just had to block another User. I bet it was the same person. All of the Admins will have to look out for this. They just put something bad on the Bade page. WARNING I'M CRAZY... BUT AWESOME (:! 22:07, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Media Wiki Is that okay with everyone that I edit the MediaWiki:Wikia.css page and in codes so are comments can be colored? This what I have for the Big Time Rush Wiki:http://bigtimerush.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Wikia.css 'I know way to many people here right now that I didn't know last year.''' 22:58, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Also can I change the MediaWik:ACommon.js to inclue the insert name here template? Maybe thats what happens when a Tornado meets a Volcano. 04:59, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes Should we start adding some userboxes onto the Victorious Ships Wiki? ''Hi, My Name's CRAZY101WIKI... What's Yours? ''